Dawn Of The Reverse World: Script Vol. 2
Script for Dawn Of The Reverse World. Written by Celosia Dias. Act 1 Cynthia + Diantha hold hands and race out of the back entrance, screaming hysterically & running fast Cynthia: Come on Diantha, hurry up! They're going to find us! Diantha: I'm going as fast as I can! Why the rush? Cynthia: Do you think they saw us? Diantha: No, not really Cynthia: I can't believe this! (she crosses her arms in front of her, glaring at Diantha) ''Why did we ever stray from our team? We're bound to get punished when we come back.... Diantha: Aww, come on! It'll be fine! ''(She prods Cynthia reassuringly on the back) ''I'm sure they'll be fine with all this! Cynthia: My gorgeous pink prom dress is all ruined thanks to this disaster! Diantha: Hey Cyn, look over there! ''(points backward) '' ''Both Maxie & Tabitha enter from back entrance. Both look clearly distressed. '' Tabitha: Diantha! What happened, you two? We're in some messed up world...and I swear there's a Legendary around here somewhere! Diantha: Y-yeah...are you two okay? Tabitha: I guess so...the real question is: are you & Cynthia alright? Diantha: I'm alright ''(she hugs Tabitha reassuringly, but exchanges a glance with Cynthia) but my sister...isn't Cynthia: (panicking) ''I-I don't like it here! I want to be back in Hoenn, not in the middle of nowhere! Maxie: I understand...just what is this place? It can't be the Reverse World, right? Tabitha, Cynthia, Diantha: Reverse World? Maxie: You heard me right. Reverse World. A place of rest for a Legendary Pokemon, Giratina. Tabitha, Cynthia, Diantha: Much roam...so flee...such Legendary! Maxie: Uh-huh. Now, is there anyone who may be of assistance here? The four of us certainly need it. ''The Team Galactic Commanders enter stage right, unseen Commander Kody: You desire our services? It'll come with a price... Cynthia: (worried) ''Will you kill us if we get caught? Commander Trina: Dunno...you'll have to see us to find out! Diantha: ''(clutching on to Tabitha tightly) ''I'm too young to die! Cynthia: I want to go home! Tabitha: Girls! Calm down, it'll be fine. Commander Kody: Come here, you four. I'll let you in on a Reverse World secret...there's more of us here! Diantha: Wh-wh-what?! ''(steps behind Tabitha slightly) Cynthia: What's going on? Who are you! Make your prescence known right now! The Team Galactic Commanders step out of their hiding place. Cynthia + Diantha start to scream hysterically again. Diantha: Tabitha, do something!! Cynthia: Diantha! Cut it out! Do you want them to hate us! Diantha: No...I guess not... (she puts her hand in Tabitha's) Commander Trina: Now that that's out of the way...we should introduce ourselves. We are the 3 commanders of Team Galactic, brought here to the Reverse World to correct the wrong-doings of our leader, Cyrus. I'm Trina! Pleased to meet you. Commander Kody: I am called Kody. Nice meeting you Commander Destinie: Destinie's the name, Team Galactic's my game! Hiya! Who are you four? Cynthia: I'm Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh & Team Magma Admin extraordinaire! This is my sister Diantha, my superior, Tabitha, & my leader Maxie! Tabitha, Maxie, Diantha: Hi...I'm sure Cynthia mentioned us... Commander Trina: Your stay in the Reverse World won't be long, okay? There are more people brought here, just like yourselves, and we work with a strange girl named Dawn to go back to our world! Tabitha: (cutting Trina off) ''Yeah, that doesn't seem right. You trust someone you don't even know? Commander Kody: Uh-huh. You're almost too smart to stay as an admin, there Diantha: You know, I'd rather call together the rest of our team members to save us... Commander Destinie: We've tried that before...it seems like a good idea, until a strange Pokemon denied them entrance. We've been here for, like ever! Diantha: I wouldn't like to share in that fate! Besides, Team Magma can definitly handle a Legendary Pokemon...I mean, that's what they're trained to do, right? Commander Kody: Not this one... ''Diantha exchanged a worried glance with Cynthia Cynthia: Are there more people like you in the Reverse World? Commander Trina: Uh-huh. Come on out everyone! Make your prescence known! Diantha: wh-wh-what?! More of them!? (starts to feel light-headed) ''I'm liable to faint any given second, now! Cynthia, Maxie: ''(exchange terrified looks with each other) ''Diantha! Diantha: K, fine. I won't then. You content, now? Commander Destinie: Alright, you can come out now! ''The Furesode Girls enter, clutching fans, and fanning their faces. They appear to be elated by the newcomers. Diantha clutches Tabitha's hand. '' Furesode Girl Viola: Hey now, hey now! What do we have, here? A couple of newcomers to this world, maybe? Commander Kody: Yup, can you manage four newcomers there, girls? Furesode Girls: Of course, just don't ruin our hair, chip our nails, or smudge our eyeliner! Tabitha: Something about those girls screams Luminose City to me... Furesode Girl Viola: We're each from a different corner of Kalos! ''(fans her face) ''I, Viola, am from Couriway Town! Furesode Girl Korrina: I hail from Shalour City, Kalos! I'm madly in love with Cyllage City's Grant! Furesode Girl Olympia: Me? I lived in Anistar. I love Psychic Type Pokemon! Furesode Girl Valerie: Laverre City...is where I come from...I just love...fairy types...aha... Furesode Girl Viola: We are the best of the best in Kalos! We're practically royalty! That's why we dress this way! Furesode Girl Korrina: We long for the day when we find our "true love" ''(fans her face dreamily) Tabitha: I guess you'll never get to find out what "true love" is now, Kalosians! Let me and Di demonstrate what it is like! Tabitha & Diantha embrace each other & kiss. The Furesode Girls are throughly disgusted Diantha: See, that's what love is, Kalos royalty! From the perspective of your Champion! Furesode Girl Valerie: Aha...you seem fun...however...that's not...what love is...Diantha... Furesode Girl Viola: Ahem...what Valerie is trying to say is that a Champion & a Team Magma Admin do not belong together. Why not date one of your Elite Four members, Lady Di? Diantha: (throughly confused) ''Like, who? Furesode Girl Olympia: Well, Siebold seems nice...but he's a little bit on the shy side... Furesode Girl Viola: Personally, Wikstrom is a better fit for you, Lady Di. He'll keep you safe from any & all harm! Diantha: Girls, girls, I am more than capable of looking after myself...you know that. Furesode Girls: Ugh... ???: Are we having another Relationship Consoltation here or what? ''The Valley Girls enter, primping their hair & staring menacingly at the Furesode Girls. The Furesode Girls panic & take cover behind Tabitha Tabitha: And I thought you four hated me... Valley Girl Zinnia: We, are the Valley Girls. We dictate what's hot & what's not! Valley Girl Caitlin: We enforce the rules here in the Reverse World...aha... Valley Girl Flannery: Mistress Dawn's orders are carried out by us four. Valley Girl Caroline: L-Leader Maxie? Y-you've changed! Caitlin, Flannery, Zinnia: Caroline? Who are you talking to? Valley Girl Caroline: I was once a member of Team Magma. Maxie was our leader & my boyfriend. So, anyways, did you...come to rescue me? (tilts her head dreamily) Maxie: Caroline...I would love to rescue you from this place we call the Reverse World...but I can't even save myself... Valley Girl Caroline: Oh, okay... (appears deeply distressed) ''I'm fine with that...really. ''The Cheerleaders enter, doing a cheer that enrages the Valley Girls Cheerleaders: Were you surprised? On one, on two! Go Team Flare! F to the L to the A to the R to the E! Valley Girl Zinnia: (pulls out a pair of hand cuffs) ''I have had it! Caitlin, Flannery, Caroline: Zinnia, enough! They're not doing anything to warrant this! Valley Girl Zinnia: Go ahead...challenge me then... ''The Cheerleaders flee & join the Team Galactic Commanders. A frightened Caroline takes cover